The present invention generally relates to a printed circuit board arrangement for plug-type connections between wiring backplanes and assembly printed circuit boards.
A plug-type connector for backplane wirings wherein a shielding ensues in an intermediate grid has been disclosed, for example, by European Patent Application 94 103 192. Such conventional plug-type connector arrangements are disadvantageous in that too small an interconnect lead-through width is established on the printed circuit boards between the contact blades and the shield contacts arranged in the intermediate grid.